ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Lethal Lottery 2014
Results *2. Sonya competed for the entire match with Jill Valentine refusing to be tagged in. After the match, Jill picked up Sonya and hits her with the Raccoon City Driver. *3. Blitz nailed Clinton with the All Out Blitz after knocking out Trevor off of ringside and did the same to De Santa. With the win, Blitz, and Phillips advance to the Mini-Throwdown Royale Match. After the match, Blitz made a quick exit and celebrated the win as the crowd cheered loudly. *4. After the match, as Love & Spears left the ring, Blank got up only for Xena to knock her down with the Xena Spear then leaves the ring as Kelly was down and holding her ribs in pain. *5. Zangief pinned Nostalgia Critic with the Russian National Slam after a cameraman smashed Nostalgia Critic with his phone. After the match, the cameraman was revealed to be Noah Antwiler and then Noah got chased out by security as Noah leaves through the crowd. *6. In the final moments of the match, Lohan hits Ivy with the LiLoKO but Stacy blinds tag herself in afterward and stole the pin. *7. Owens pinned Morgan after Duke hits Morgan with the Nuke-lear Bomb after Morgan blind tag himself in as Duke was signaling for the Nuke-Lear Bomb and then shoves Duke out of the way. *9. During the pre-match introductions, Phillips was making his way to the ring through the crowd. But then De Santa and Clinton came from under the ring and attacked Blitz from behind as Phillips jumped the barricade and slid in the ring, turning it into a three on one attack and then The Trio hits Blitz with the Powerbomb/Double Neckbreaker. Security Officials then arrived but then Franklin and De Santa left the ring and leaves through the crowd. After the match, Owens got his hand raised then EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson ran in and attacked Owens from behind then the bell rings to start the match. *12. After the match, a replay was shown of the highlights of the Championship match. After the replay, we go back LIVE! where Bustice and Clardy are joined by EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson and Kate Upton as they celebrated Bustice's successful title defense until the lights go out in the arena. Then, on ExtremeVision, the camera goes to the Owner's Office where it is completely trashed and then The Trio & Gotham City Sirens was knocked out. The camera pans to the wall that was spray painted with the words..."THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING" and "THE SAINTS WILL RISE" with the Saints Row logo next to it. The lights came back on as the crowd cheers loudly as Clardy was all by himself and behind him is EMW General Manager Al Bundy was in the ring and then Bundy HITS CLARDY WITH THE BUNDY SLAM THEN LOCKS HIM IN THE BUNDY LOCK!!! Clardy was tapping out like crazy and then Security Officials ran in and try to pry Bundy off of Clardy as the show concludes. 8 Man Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Blitz got eliminated by Trevor Phillips when Trevor threw Blitz over the top rope after the three on one attack by Phillips, De Santa, & Clinton. *Phillips got eliminated by Blitz who returned to the ring and attacked Phillips then throwing him over the top rope. Afterwards, Blitz continues to attack Phillips and the Security Officials arrived to pry Blitz off of Phillips and escorted both men out. *Lethal got eliminated by Zangief after Zangief Gorilla Press Slam Lethal over the top rope and to the outside. 8 Starlets Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Love was eliminated by Cyrus after Kelly K. Blank ran in to distract Love. *Lohan got eliminated by Keibler moments after Lohan eliminated Keibler and then both women brawled to the back. Miscellaneous *Theo was pissed off of the second Lethal Lottery Match and EMW World Heavyweight Champion Chad Johnson approached Clardy and calmed him down and he told his boss that Blitz will not win the Mini-Throwdown match later tonight and even if he did, I beat him for this title once and I will prove to Blitz once again that he is NOT the elite superstar that I am. Clardy knew that Johnson got a point there, but he needs some insurance and Upton told Clardy that she got an idea and whispers something into Theo's right ear and then Clardy nods in agreement. Clardy then told Kate to get The Trio out here to my office and we will go over this plan and Kate answers back by saying "Right away, Theo". Kate then leaves as Clardy nods in approval as the crowd boos loudly. *During an interview with Justin Ezarik, Blitz says some harsh words to the boss and that he will become champion again tonight. But then, Clardy approached him and told him that in the Mini Throwdown Royale Match, he will enter as #1 and his partner of the night, Trevor Phillips entered #2. Blitz then reacted by saying "That's fine by me, Theo. Because whatever you have planned...I will ruin those plans as I win the Throwdown Royale and later in the night...I will become the EMW World Heavyweight Champion once again!" Blitz then leaves as Clardy looked on with a bit of a smirk on his face as he said "Oh, I wouldn't bank on that". *During the show, a purple and silver limousine was seen pulled up in the parking lot with the Saints Row Logo on one of the doors. But no one was coming out of the limousine. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014